


under the covers

by ryuus



Category: Cravity
Genre: Angst, Cravity - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, gongtang, im sorry this might hurt, seongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuus/pseuds/ryuus
Summary: seongmin opened the door to their bedroom and saw taeyoung underneath the soft white sheets.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	under the covers

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! sorry this was very long awaited!! i actually had another au in mind but i plan to rewrite it and when i was about to publish this one.... 
> 
> my twitter account got locked.....
> 
> thanks twitter 
> 
> oh well it’s been a week so i am just going to publish it now
> 
> ps: i did not proof read this
> 
> note 13/10/2020: ive made a new twt acc it’s @tyuntyong

seongmin and taeyoung have been sharing a dorm together for the past six months. 

it only felt like yesterday when the latter first made eye contact with kim taeyoung as he swung open the door. 

seongmin had a crush on taeyoung for about one and a half years now, both of them came from the same high school and now in the same university. even up till their university days, taeyoung was still the biggest heart throb of the campus. the only difference was that in university taeyoung would finally recognise seongmin’s existence. however the thought of being kim taeyoung’s roommate terrified seongmin. 

how in the world would he be able to control his feelings for the ever so beautiful, kind-hearted and absolutely sweetest boy in the whole world?

slowly but surely, seongmin sucked his guts up to confess to taeyoung. however what he did not expect was taeyoung’s suggestion to go to a park. seongmin planned that he would be able to confess there but it ended up raining cats and dogs and neither of them had an umbrella on them. 

they then proceeded to run out of the park and went to the nearby bus stop to wait for the rain to stop. seongmin was shivering and as cliché as it sounded taeyoung took his jacket off and placed it on seongmin’s shoulders before putting his arm around him. 

at that moment, taeyoung confessed to seongmin and seongmin laughed about how cute the taller was. he then grabbed taeyoung’s hand and looked in the eye. 

“you sure are one cutie kim taeyoung. i have had a crush on you for a year and a half now. i used to like you a lot but now after seeing your flaws and imperfections it has allowed me to embrace and appreciate you and your charms. giving me more reason to fall in love with you as each day passes.” seongmin gave taeyoung a reassuring squeeze. 

taeyoung smiled and immediately enveloped seongmin into a warm hug that contrasted to the current weather. 

it took a long time for taeyoung to ask seongmin to be his boyfriend. a confession was a confession, but he wanted to make sure his feelings for seongmin were real and true. the “proposal” included a bouquet of roses and also a (terribly) home-cooked meal taeyoung made for the two.

at least he tried.

however, that was all it took for seongmin to say “yes”. though the whole scenario was quite embarrassing for taeyoung at least he managed to ask seongmin about their label which was now “boyfriend”. 

“seongmin do you want to sleep in my bed??” taeyoung bugged the latter. 

unexpectedly under the charismatic demeanour taeyoung had, he was the clingier one in the relationship. seongmin never showed it but he indeed loved it. he thought that being able to see this side of taeyoung. the side that only taeyoung’s closest friends minhee, hyeongjun and his family could see. 

it made seongmin realise how much taeyoung trusted the latter. 

it made seongmin’s heart warm 

from that one offer onwards, the two shared taeyoung’s bed. six months went by and they always ended the day with a meaningful conversation sharing about how their day went together with a cuddle. 

however, whenever seongmin was asleep he always felt a presence surrounding him, he was never really bothered by it but one night it was the extent that he would wake up. 

“why are you up...?” seongmin groaned as he looked at taeyoung’s big pearly eyes. taeyoung too was shocked, for many nights he was always unable to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. 

reaction-less. 

taeyoung just brought his hand to seongmin’s cheek and stroke it. observing every small detail of his, taeyoung always wanted to do that but he was always afraid of waking seongmin up.

“it’s 4:30am you have a morning class tomorrow why aren’t you asleep?” seongmin said as he got closer to taeyoung.

“i can’t sleep” taeyoung replied, he knew that if he were to be dishonest. seongmin would have absolutely disliked that. if he were to say that for months now this was a daily routine for taeyoung. seongmin would have been worried and taeyoung never wanted to worry the younger. 

in response, seongmin only brought himself closer to taeyoung. seongmin nuzzled his head into taeyoung’s and kissed his cheek, “cutie do you want me to pat you to sleep?” seongmin whispered half-asleep. despite the question, seongmin immediately started to pat taeyoung’s leg he did not wait for taeyoung’s answer he just did it. the smallest things was what kim taeyoung absolutely loved about his partner. 

eventually, with seongmin’s power taeyoung was able to fall fast asleep. 

seven was the time seongmin usually woke up to prepare for morning classes. however, seeing taeyoung’s sleepy head on seongmin’s chest and arms draped all over seongmin. the latter was willing to skip his lessons just to let the other stay fast asleep, soon he too went back to sleep.

“seongmin!! what are you doing here!! it’s two in the afternoon why aren’t you in class?? why didn’t you wake me up??” taeyoung shot up waking seongmin up. 

all the half awoken seongmin could do was to sit upright and backhug taeyoung and dragged him back to lie down. 

“you did not sleep much yesterday, so this morning when i saw you sleeping i could not bare to wake you up...” seongmin whispered into taeyoung’s ear. seongmin and taeyoung were spooning with taeyoung being the little spoon, stereotypically, the taller one would be the spoon but seongmin did not care. all he wanted to do was to provide a sense of warmth and security to taeyoung. 

“taeyoung, i know you have trouble juggling school and sleep but promise me you’ll prioritise your health first promise?” taeyoung was now facing seongmin. he noted that seongmin’s face was full of concern, it broke taeyoung’s heart to see seongmin that way. he knew that he could not entirely commit himself to that promise but he did not want seongmin to worry for him. 

“promise” taeyoung faked a smile and brought seongmin into a tight hug.

that promise did not last forever and taeyoung hated how he had to hide his dishonesty from seongmin.

another three months have passed and taeyoung was still unable to fall asleep. the constant worry of assignments, due dates and homework were all slowly piling up to the extent that some nights he would just get out of bed to study in the living room. however one night seongmin woke up, he felt the emptiness of the bed and figured out that taeyoung was not asleep. seongmin stood up and dragged his feet out of the room, he squinted his eyes as the lights shone onto his face. 

“taeyoung? why are you awake and studying?” seongmin stared at taeyoung who was at a lost for words. seongmin then dragged his feet towards taeyoung to grab his hand and dragged him into their shared bed. 

“i’m not sleeping until you fall asleep.” seongmin and taeyoung were facing each other. seongmin had a little pout and taeyoung could not help but admit that the shorter looked adorable.

seongmin stroke the other’s face and reassured him with a smile making taeyoung smile. as he stared into seongmin’s eyes he felt a sudden surge of gratitude towards seongmin’s love and support. taeyoung always believed that being in love with someone would not make two people become one at heart, but instead having two hearts inspire each other. he was always grateful that seongmin was his small feisty ball of sunshine. soon taeyoung could see seongmin was growing sleepier so he decided to pretend to fall asleep. 

“that’s my good boy, goodnight love” seongmin whispered as he saw taeyoung’s eyes closed and kissed his cheek before nuzzling closer. 

taeyoung felt terrible. it felt like he was going against seongmin’s back betraying the trust that seongmin bestowed upon him. 

from that night onwards, it became a ritual for seongmin to watch taeyoung fall asleep and taeyoung would just pretend to fall asleep. every night taeyoung felt the guilt eat him up, he hated how he had to lie to his lover’s face. making taeyoung shed tears each night before being able to catch an hour or two of sleep.

one night, after taeyoung closed his eyes and waited for seongmin to fall asleep. tears started to fall and silenced whimpers were being made making sure that seongmin would not be awoken from them. however what taeyoung did not know was that seongmin too was listening in to his crying session. it deeply hurt seongmin that one, taeyoung had been lying to him and two, he himself was unable to be the partner taeyoung deserved and was ignorant to taeyoung’s feelings. 

the next morning being a saturday, the two did not need to get up early. when seongmin woke up near noon, taeyoung disappeared from their shared bed. seongmin shot up from the bed and made his way to the living room to see taeyoung making breakfast for the two. 

“good morning love.” taeyoung flashed his brightest smile that only shattered seongmin’s heart, soon tears soaked his eyes. taeyoung rushed to bring seongmin into a tight hug before wiping the shorter’s tears away with his thumbs. 

“taeyoung, look i need to talk about us.”

suddenly, taeyoung felt like his world crashed and he was confused as to what was happening. 

“tae, look i know you have been lying to me. i know that you have been pretending to fall asleep and that you have been crying at night. i am upset that i am unable to give you the happiness you deserve, i am sorry. i am not upset that you lied to me seriously... i am just sorry i can’t give you the happiness you deserve. i am going to stay with my parents for the next few days...” seongmin was bawling he went to take his school stuff and a bag worth of clothes before bidding taeyoung goodbye.

taeyoung was one who would suppress their feelings and would only shed tears when he was alone. however with seongmin’s abrupt departure, taeyoung just fell to his knees and bawled. he was now left alone in their shared apartment with absolutely no clue as to when seongmin would be back. 

due to this, taeyoung barely had proper meals only surviving on the frozen food the two had stocked up for emergencies. seongmin had always joked that if taeyoung were to have a failed cooking endeavour, they would always have a frozen shepard’s pie in their freezer. either that taeyoung would force himself to ingest the most hated mint-chocolate ice cream that belonged to seongmin. as he ate the ice cream, taeyoung reminisced over the times the two would argue over which ice cream they should get. in the end they would end up leaving the supermarket with two flavours. 

as seongmin was gone, taeyoung also kept their dorm neat and tidy. with seongmin’s help, taeyoung was cultivated a good set of habits to be tidy. not only that but cleaning the dorm gave taeyoung a way to feel seongmin’s presence. the younger would always shout at taeyoung to do the chores or to tidy the area up. 

these memories made taeyoung’s heart ached even more, he wished he did not finish his vanilla ice cream days before. he wished that he could bring himself to cook a meal, he wished that he did not have the energy to clean the house. 

the now biggest problem was falling asleep without having the smaller cradle him to slumber. taeyoung went to the wardrobe and took one of seongmin’s many pullovers and cuddled it, it had seongmin’s fragrance all over it giving taeyoung a sense of home.

taeyoung’s heart ached even more, he missed seongmin so much. 

for the next week or so, taeyoung skipped classes and moped around in their shared bed. he knew that seongmin would be upset, but at the same time he did not want to face seongmin causing taeyoung’s friends, minhee and hyeongjun, to worry. as both seongmin and taeyoung shared a few classes, seongmin always hoped that taeyoung would show up but he was always met with disappointment. 

seongmin was terribly worried for taeyoung, that he even sought for minhee and hyeongjun’s help. however, they too had no clue. seongmin knew that taeyoung was someone who would keep his feelings in and hide it from everyone else. 

fearful, at the end of the weak seongmin sucked his guts up and went back to their shared dorm. when he opened the door, he noted how tidy the house but all seongmin could hear was taeyoung’s whimpers in the bedroom. 

seongmin quietly opened the door to their bedroom and saw taeyoung facing the opposite direction from the door buried underneath the soft white sheets. in tears.

the last time seongmin saw taeyoung cry was the night before he left. 

taeyoung rarely cried in front of others.

this was the second time seongmin had ever seen the boy in tears. the first time was because seongmin felt like he was simply not enough for taeyoung and the second being him being away from taeyoung. 

seongmin took a gulp before mentally debating with himself as to what he should do. nervously, he took a small step to their once shared bed and slipped under the covers next to taeyoung. seongmin placed his arm over taeyoung and head in his shoulder. seongmin grabbed taeyoung’s hand and drew circles with his thumb on the other’s palm. 

this made taeyoung choke up more tears and soon seongmin too had tears forming in his eyes. 

“i am sorry love...” seongmin’s tears started to slowly fall down. “i am sorry for snapping at you and being insecure about our relationship. i am sorry for leaving you alone at a time you needed me the most. i am especially sorry that i could not provide you the happiness that you deserved.” seongmin now choked on his tears was holding taeyoung ever so tightly. 

taeyoung’s heart was racing, his eyes were choking up even more tears as he heard seongmin’s feelings. taeyoung then took the courage to face seongmin. 

when taeyoung faced seongmin, seongmin observed the other’s face. how bad his eyebags were, worse than ever before. seongmin next instinct was to cuddle taeyoung and he did not plan on letting him go any time soon.

“i am sorry for lying to you... i should’ve been honest, i was just so afraid i would worry you and be a burden to you... but you really give me a lot of happiness so please don’t think that way.” taeyoung looked at seongmin. 

“please stay by my side.” taeyoung closed his eyes and whispered. seongmin leaned in and now both their foreheads were touching.

“of course.”

seongmin gave a weak reply and proceeded to close his eyes. taeyoung smiled and the two soon fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you are okay after reading this


End file.
